


never fair

by karla_marchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_marchen/pseuds/karla_marchen
Summary: Erika disappeared after get disowned by her father. Sasha is really worried.





	

She screamt.

Erika didn't move. She was already dead. The blood pool on the floor proved it. Erika Saraswati slashed her own wrist after get disowned by her father twelve hours ago.

Sasha laughed, it was kinds of the most biter one. Her heart ached, her feet weakened and her head started spin. Her nightmare became true and her promise was broken, she lost  everything now.

The short-haired girl laid against door, she wouldl sink to the floor if she didn't. Her eyes nailed at her bestfriend/unofficial platonic girlfriend's dead body that looked really terrifying and griveous; especially for her.

"Oh, honey," Sasha whispered. "You jackass. I hope you are going to hell," she meant it. Because how dare she left her alone in this pitiful world.

"Why you do this?" Tears streamed down her face; and slow but sure, her cry called another people.

The death of Erika Saraswati became headline of newspapers in the next day.


End file.
